


Neve, bianchi furetti e morbidi boccini

by CiciCe



Series: Luci, coriandoli, cioccolato e zucca. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco, Baby Harry, Before Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londra 1984. Un inverno innevato travolge la cittadina e con essa un bimbo di quattro anni, che si ritrova a vivere il giorno più bello della sua infanzia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neve, bianchi furetti e morbidi boccini

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata pubblicata più di un anno fa su NA, ispirata da un'immagine dolcissima che linko, ringraziando l'autrice. (http://inu-fma88fan.deviantart.com/gallery/964544?offset=48#/d1vbayg)  
> Le feste mi portano sempre un po' di ispirazione.
> 
> Ovviamente nessuno dei personaggi è mio ma di mamma Row, che ne detiene i diritti, e la storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro o non sarei qui ma in viaggio verso i Caraibi.
> 
> Buona lettura.

La neve cadeva in fiocchi soffici, imbiancando d'allegria il piccolo parco giochi di Little Whinging, nel Surrey.

Quei piccoli batuffoli di morbida acqua parevano danzare, mossi dalla lieve brezza invernale, e giocare ad acchiapparella con il loro spettatore, un piccolo bimbo di poco meno di quattro anni che, solo, se ne stava accovacciato nel suo cappottino troppo largo, con il nasino all'insù e l'aria pensierosa.

Era un bel piccino, anche se l'espressione del suo viso sembrava stonare su un bimbo così piccolo. I capelli sulla sua testolina erano un cespuglio informe, appena lunghi gli conferivano un'aria da orsacchiotto strapazzato tenerissima grazie alla quale alcune mamme sorridevano, passandogli accanto.

Il bambino dal canto suo non se ne curava, preso dalla sua occupazione di osservare quei bei fiocchi bianchi che gli cadevano attorno, facendogli arricciare il nasino e bagnandogli quegli strambi occhiali che gli zii gli avevano preso e che, troppo grandi, stavano su solo grazie ad un laccio che ne tratteneva le stanghette.

Osservava la neve quasi con clinica curiosità, non badava alle poche mamme perché lui non ce l'aveva più, una mamma. Aveva invece la signora Figg, strana signora a cui veniva puntualmente affidato quando gli zii, troppo solerti nel divertimento del caro figliolo, non avevano tempo per uno esserino strano come lui.

Harry, questo il nome del piccolo, nella sua innocenza di bambino non capiva cosa ci fosse di strano in lui ma ascoltava, annuiva, e ubbidiva prontamente agli strepiti degli zii. Almeno così era certo che quei brevi momenti all'aria aperta gli sarebbero giunti come premio e come ogni bimbo agiva per ottenerli.

Quel giorno, ad esempio, aveva fatto da bravo tutto ciò che la zia, rimproverandolo e borbottando, gli aveva ordinato di fare, persino l'infilarsi sotto al lettone di Dudley e pulire il pavimento sottostante da tutto il cibo ammuffito che il cugino vi aveva nascosto nel corso degli ultimi mesi. Come premio, invece di chiuderlo nel suo piccolo ripostiglio era stato portato dalla signora Figg, che a sua volta lo aveva accompagnato al parco. La stessa signora che ora dormiva su una panchina mentre lui si era allontanato, incuriosito da un piccolo pettirosso che a balzelli si era avvicinato al recinto per la sabbia, ora coperto di neve.

Ancora accovacciato sulle gambine magre venne distratto da un piccolo fruscio. La curiosità dei bambini, si sa, è grande e il piccolo Harry sgranò i suoi occhioni verde smeraldo, brillanti di sorpresa e di gioia.

Uno strano animaletto, bianco come la neve che si accumulava tutto attorno, era appena spuntato da un cespuglio. Al suo spostarsi, la neve cadde sul pelo folto che subito venne scosso, poi la bestiola si alzò sulle zampe ed inclinò la testa verso sinistra, studiando il bambino che gli stava davanti e che continuava a fissarlo con la boccuccia aperta in una deliziosa "O".

Harry non aveva mai visto un animale simile, così carino tutto bianco e con quel bellissimo musetto. Come ogni bimbo che si rispetti fece un grande sorrisone e piano stese la manina verso quello strano topo, grande e lungo.

«Vieni qui!» esclamò felice e con suo sommo stupore lo strano animaletto non si fece attendere e si abbassò su tutte e quattro le zampe per poi scivolare sotto la mano del bimbo che, sorpreso da tanta audacia, cadde indietro sul sedere.

«Sei così bello, animaletto...» mormorava serio e concentrato sulla morbida pelliccia che gli scorreva liscia sotto le dita. Nemmeno si accorse dell'arrivo di un altro bambino dietro di lui.

«È un furetto.»

Il piccolo Harry sobbalzò per lo spavento, afferrò il furetto bianco e se lo strinse al petto, prima di girare la folta testolina per capire chi lo aveva spaventato.

Ciò che vide fu un bambino grande come lui, biondo biondo come i disegni che faceva la sua amica Martha all'asilo, gli occhi grandi e grigi e due guanciotte rosse per il freddo. Stringeva tra le braccia quello che ad Harry sembrava un enorme cuscino tondo e giallo che era quasi più grande di lui, e lo guardava con la testa inclinata a sinistra come poco prima aveva fatto il furetto.

«Sei un angelo?» domandò allora, gli occhioni sgranati e l'animale stretto tra le braccia che placido li osservava.

Il bambino biondo scosse la testolina e i suoi capelli sbatacchiarono qua e la, mentre sorrideva gonfiando il petto, orgoglioso. Nessuno lo aveva mai paragonato ad un angelo, era un grande onore.

«Gli angeli hanno tanta magia, io sono piccolo,» spiegò allora, annuendo per enfatizzare le proprie parole.

Alla parola "magia" gli occhi dell'altro si illuminarono ed un sorrisone gli si dipinse sulle labbra. Deciso, strusciò le gambine nella neve fino a girarsi verso il biondo per poi battere una manina a terra invitandolo a sedersi, invito che l'altro bambino accettò subito, lieto di non avere nessuno a rimproverarlo.

«Come ti chiami?» domandò non appena si fu sistemato, con una smorfia per la neve fredda che gli congelava il sederino.

«Harry! E tu?»

«Draco!»

 

≈*≈

I due bambini andarono avanti così per quelli che parvero semplici minuti ma che, in realtà, furono molto di più. Draco aveva così tante cose da raccontare e sembrava che quello strano bambino con quel segno sulla testa non sapesse niente di quella magia che a Draco piaceva tanto; però si beveva le sue parole, guardandolo con gli occhioni verdi sempre più sgranati e sempre più a bocca aperta. Parlarono come parlano i bambini e giocarono allo stesso modo per delle ore mentre il furetto bianco saltellava felice tra loro, avanti e indietro tra l'uno e l'altro, e avrebbero continuato, se uno squittio spaventato non fosse intervenuto ad interromperli.

«Padroncino Draco, signorino!» uno squittio gridato nel vento, e due secondi dopo un esserino dalle grandi orecchie sbatacchianti caracollava verso di loro, praticamente svestito e incurante di trovarsi in un luogo dove, nel vederlo, nessun essere normale avrebbe creduto ai propri occhi. A chiara dimostrazione di ciò, il piccolo Harry lanciò un breve strillo e, afferrato il furetto, strusciò di corsa sulla neve fino a nascondersi dietro Draco che ridacchiava furbo.

«Padroncino Draco non deve scomparire, signorino. Dobby è un cattivo elfo domestico ad aver perso il signorino, oh si!» piagnucolava cercando contemporaneamente di prendere per mano il bimbo che, per nulla intimidito, rideva e gli sfuggiva appena prima che l'essere riuscisse a prenderlo. Quando infine venne acchiappato, Draco gli afferrò le orecchie e cominciò a tirarle, chiamando Harry a gran voce.

«Harry Harry nella neve!» gridava ridendo, mentre il povero Dobby cercava in ogni modo di accontentarlo ed allo stesso tempo di afferrare quell'anguilla bionda ed indomabile per ubbidire al proprio padrone.

«Signorino Draco, padron Malfoy non vuole che padroncino usa magia involontaria.» Squittì prima di cadere con un tonfo ed un grido nella neve soffice.

Harry era ancora immobile con il suo prezioso furetto tra le braccia ma a quella scena ridacchiò divertito, soprattutto quando vide la testolina bionda spuntare dal cumulo di neve, seduto sulla pancia di quel.. coso.

«Chi è?» domandò allora, avvicinandosi trotterellando al nuovo amico.

«È Dobby, elfo di mamma e papà. Papà non vuole che faccio le magie.» Concluse il biondino, con un broncio adorabile. Un piccolo gruzzolo di neve si era impilato sulla testolina bionda, come lo zucchero in cima ad un dolcetto e la scena era così bella che Harry sentì tanto caldo in fondo al cuore, dove non era mai stato tanto felice.

«Neanche i miei zii. Non dirlo a nessuno però, che so fare le magie.» Sussurrò piano mettendosi un dito sulla boccuccia a forma di cuore.  
Draco ridacchiò in risposta, e l'elfo ne approfittò per afferrarlo dalla collottola del cappottino su misura, non senza rimproverarsi per essere arrivato a tali mezzi. Solo allora si dette modo di guardare l'altro bambino che aveva intrattenuto così bene il padroncino. Per riuscire ad andare d'accordo con il signorino Draco doveva essere un bambino davvero speciale.

Quando vide il segno strano che il piccolo Harry aveva sempre avuto, con uno squittio e gli occhi a palla sgranati ed acquosi l'elfo capì quanto quel bambino fosse speciale.

«Harry Potter, signorino!»

La voce di Dobby tremò e non potè fare a meno di inchinarsi al bimbo, le orecchie sbatacchianti che toccavano terra. Entrambi i bambini restarono spiazzati da quella strana scena, ma non se ne curarono, ben consapevoli che quel momento era per loro un addio.

Con un broncio adorabile sul visino di entrambi, stavano ritti ed impettiti, indecisi su cosa fare. I due bambini erano tristi, cuori soli bisognosi di tanto amore e di amici che le rispettive situazioni gli avevano sempre negato, e ora che finalmente avevano trovato un amico chissà se si sarebbero mai rivisti. Per nessuno dei due guardare la neve sarebbe mai stato lo stesso. Il primo amico non si dimentica.

Fu Harry a rompere il silenzio calato nel piccolo parco giochi. Con passettini incerti e il visino basso affondato nella pelliccia del furetto, si avvicinò al suo primo e unico amico. Quando gli fu vicino, allungò le manine nelle quali stringeva il morbido animale.

«Te lo regalo.» La vocina uscì piccola piccola ed il bambino restò fermo immobile per nascondere gli occhioni lucidi di lacrime. Non aveva mai pianto, neanche quando zio Vernon gli aveva lanciato le scarpe; non doveva piangere davanti al suo nuovo amico.

Quello, dal canto suo, restò stupito con gli occhi grigi sgranati per la sorpresa. Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto un regalo così bello, i suoi amici gli facevano bei regali perché così anche la sua mamma avrebbe comprato bei regali per loro. Invece Harry glielo aveva fatto e non voleva niente da lui.

Stava ancora imbambolato a fissare quell'animaletto pendente dalle mani del suo nuovo amico, quando questi alzò lo sguardo. In quel faccino triste c'era la paura di aver sbagliato, che  
Draco non volesse quell'animale strano, lungo, che sembrava un topo.

Ma Draco era un bravo bambino e soprattutto voleva già bene a Harry, perciò allungò a sua volta le mani e prese dalle sue l'animaletto che si accoccolò tra le sue bracia.

Il sorriso che illuminò il volto del bimbo moro poteva essere il regalo più bello che Draco potesse ricevere; Draco non tentennò un secondo, quando decise di volerne uno ancora più grande, e la sua manina si allungò porgendo al bambino l'enorme cuscino tondo e dorato.

«Te lo regalo!» esclamò, ripetendo le stesse parole. «È un boccino! È grande grande e morbido, dorme sempre con me.»

Harry era stupito ed incredulo. Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto nessun regalo. Mai. Non riusciva a non credere che quel bimbo bellissimo non fosse un angelo, perché gli aveva fatto in un giorno i regali più belli del mondo.

Senza esitare, afferrò l'enorme cuscino a forma di Boccino, qualsiasi cosa fosse, e ne saggiò la morbidezza. Era strano, così giallo, con quelle alucce che sbucavano dai lati, ma era bellissimo e profumava come Draco. Felice come non mai, non potè trattenersi e stringendo il cuscino tra le braccia si sporse, schioccando un bacino umido sulla guancia dell'altro bambino.

«Grazie.» Mormorò allontanandosi.

Arrossirono entrambi, stringendo al petto i loro regali, e sarebbero rimasti così, dondolando sulle gambine, se la vecchia Signora Figg non si fosse messa a chiamare Harry, allarmata, e di conseguenza l'elfo a squittire allarmato anch'esso.

«Padroncino Draco noi va. Noi deve andare di corsa.» Non diede tempo al bambino di dire altro, lo prese per mano e con un _pop_ scomparvero.

La signora Figg arrivò di corsa e trovò il suo protetto fermo immobile, con un cuscino più grande di lui stretto tra le braccia e due lacrimoni che gli solcavano le guance mentre tirava su teneramente con il naso.

«Oh, Harry, cos'è successo, bambino mio?» domandò con voce dolce, e le si strinse il cuore quando il piccolo strofinò il visetto contro il cuscino, per non farsi vedere. Non chiese altro al bimbo, ma non le sfuggì che quel cuscino non proveniva dal mondo in cui entrambi vivevano.

Harry tornò a casa e nascose il suo prezioso regalo sotto il lettino nel suo ripostiglio, senza farlo vedere a nessuno come il suo più prezioso tesoro. Contemporaneamente, in un enorme maniero, il piccolo Draco sedeva sul letto troppo grande per lui, stringendo al petto un regalo altrettanto prezioso, gli occhi lucidi come quelli del suo nuovo amico che forse non avrebbe più rivisto.  
 

 

*Quindici anni dopo*  
 

Harry stava accovacciato, come soleva fare quando era piccolo, davanti al ripostiglio che per tanti anni aveva considerato la sua cameretta. Il suo lettino era stato ripiegato e messo in un angolo dai nuovi proprietari della casa, venduta dagli zii subito prima della Guerra.

Erano stati gentilissimi, i nuovi arrivati, e alla sua richiesta gli avevano gentilmente dato il permesso di rientrare per un'ultima visita a quella casa in cui aveva giurato di non tornare mai più.

Eppure, dopo che la Guerra era finita, dopo che Voldemort era morto e che finalmente aveva potuto pensare a sé stesso, era come se qualcosa, qualcosa che aveva dimenticato e che cercava di uscire, lo avesse richiamato li.

Guidato dai ricordi, prese la brandina e la riaprì al suo posto, li dove era stata per anni. Il lettino non era stato toccato da zia Petunia, c'era da immaginarselo, e le lenzuola erano le stesse che aveva usato l'ultima volta che ci aveva dormito dentro.

Una cosa in particolare attirò la sua attenzione. Dall'angolo in fondo, proprio dove la misera coperta stava raggrumata, una strana aluccia dorata faceva bella figura tra le pieghe della lana.

Le sopracciglia si incontrarono al centro della fronte, corrugate per il tentativo del Bambino Sopravvissuto di ricordare cosa fosse.

Harry inclinò la testa di lato ed allungata la mano afferrò quella cosa morbida, tirandola verso di sé.

Bastò un momento. Harry Potter strinse tra le braccia, come quindici anni prima, quel cuscino ormai consumato dal tempo e non più così grande. I suoi occhi verde speranza si sgranarono stupiti e sconcertati, ed un ricordo che credeva di aver eliminato riaffiorò prepotente scaldandogli un cuore tiepido da troppo tempo.

«Draco..»  
 

 

Fine


End file.
